KidCrusher
KidCrusher is an Australian rapper, actor, composer, guitarist and record producer from Adelaide, South Australia. Founded in 2005, KidCrusher performs a style of hardcore hip hop known as Horrorcore and Rap metal. He has nationally toured with Tech N9ne, ICP, Hopsin, Xzibit, Hed PE, Mushroomhead, Boondox, Blaze Ya Dead Homie and hosted the released party for Grand Theft Auto V in Adelaide for EB Games and more. In addition, KC has collaborated with Insane Clown Posse's record label Psychopathic Records for their compilation album Tunnel Runners which debuted on the Billboard Rap Charts at #21. He is also well known by his feature on the Television show Law & Order as the Axis Of Death, loosely based on the Farmville murders which sparked controversy worldwide towards the horrorcore community as the killer Richard Samuel McCroskey was a fan of KidCrusher in real life. His music and others in the genre, were a spotlight of blame towards the incident as a potential influence. In addition to film, he composed Film score's for the Australian feature films From Parts Unknown: Fight Like a Girl and Sheborg Massacre directed by Daniel Armstrong and distributed by Monster Pictures. He is also the lead vocalist and producer for the metal bands KcaveMen and Rectal Birth. History Born and raised in South Australia, KidCrusher began making rap music in 1996 with influences from Spice 1, Gravediggaz and most notable the Tales from the Hood (soundtrack) as a key to begin his horrorcore venture, recording on cassettes and self producing. In 1999 he formed his first metal band "Rectal Birth" the group performed live but never released an album due to the lack of commitment from the other members, It wasn't until he discovered Insane Clown Posse and Twiztid in which he developed his clown persona as KidCrusher. His first single "A Dirty Fuckin Murder" was released online with a self made music video which gained over 300,000 views online YouTube and developed a cult following, this pushed him to record and release his first studio album "Tormented Mutation" in 2006 and made him focus on a solo career. In 2008, KidCrusher was booked to perform at the Gathering of the Juggalos in the United States but was deported and banned upon arrival for a previous Conviction he had in the past, which has been causing issues attempting to return since. In 2010, Todd Hansen of The Berzerker joined with KidCrusher on a metal project called "KcaveMen", they released a full length album entitled "Gondwanaland" and toured 6 dates around Australia with Headkase. The band went on hiatus since but have been hinting at a 2020 return. In 2014 his album "Metal Murder 3D" was nominated and won "Metal album of the year" at Faygoluvers Heaven. The album featured a short film "Alice In Zombieland" which had a short run in theaters around Australia. He went on to compose the Musical score for two feature films by Strongman Pictures in 2016. Discography With Rectal Birth * Fist Fuck (2003) * The Nothing (2012) With KcaveMen * Son Pere Ete Un Medecin (2005) * Return For Snack (2006) * Gondwanaland (2010) As KidCrusher * Light to Dark and Life to Death (2005) * Sweet Dreams - Single (2006) * Tormented Mutation (2006) * Light to Dark and Life to Death - Re-Release (2007) * Black Circle Majik (2007) * Cannibal Clown (2007) * Meet The Monstors - Single ''(2007) * ''Stoned as a Mother Fucker (2007) * Metal Murder Mixtape (2008) * Black Circle Magic - Re-Release (2009) * Metal Murder Mixtape Vol.2 (2010) * The Grinch (2010) * Teddy vs. KC (2011) * Random Acts Of Hate ''(2011) * ''Suicidal Singles (2012) * The Christmas Nightmare - Single ''(2013) * ''Heavily Medicated - Single (2014) * Metal Murder 3D (2014) * MM3D2 (2014) * Back To The KidCrusher - Single (2015) * Distorted Dimension (2018) * ??? (2020) With Tunnel Runners * Masters Of The Wicked Shit (2008) Filmography External Links *Official Website *Facebook Category:Horrorcore Category:Juggalo Rapper Category:The Grinch Category:Tunnel Runners Category:Axis Of Death Category:Law & Order Category:The Drain Category:ICP Category:Hatchet House Category:KidCrusher Category:Kid Crusher Category:Cannibal Clown